Where are you?
by Takaratoast
Summary: Shizaya OOC Shizuo's reminiscing while waiting for Izaya, who happens to be exceptionally late for their date. One shot. Just a quick think I wrote when I was bored, fluff


A Shizaya one shot

By Takaratoast

Where are you?

Shizuo stood alone outside of Russia Sushi, a cigarette lazily balancing between his lips. He pulled out his phone for about the tenth time in the last twenty minutes and checked the time, evoking a sigh from his tobacco stained lips. 8:20 pm. Izaya had agreed to meet with him at 8:00 pm. Twenty minutes wasn't too big of a deal for Izaya, he had a thing for being "fashionably late," but Shizuo was getting tired of standing around waiting for him.

He shut his phone, slipping it back into his pants pocket, and walked a few feet away from the restaurant to sit down at a near by bench. He took a long drag of his cigarette and exhaled, snuffing out the stub on the arm rest on the bench, and tossing the remainder into a nearby garbage can. He leaned against the bench's back rest and let his head fall back, shutting his eyes. In a way, this reminded him of their first date.

It was the beginning of a constant pattern of Izaya never quite being on time; they were meeting up for a movie, Shizuo was treating, so he planned for them to see the matinee showing, only because it was a bit cheaper than the rest. The showing was at 12:30, and Izaya had successfully left Shizuo standing out in the cold (it happened to be the middle of winter) for an entire half hour, waiting for him. Of course this meant that they had missed their movie, but Izaya had made it up to him by treating Shizuo to some hot chocolate, and taking him to a later showing of the movie.

He smiled a bit at the memory. The entire time he was waiting for Izaya his mind was going crazy. Because it was their first date, he had thought Izaya was just toying with him and trying to make Shizuo look like a fool, agreeing to go out with him, then letting him wait in the cold. When he finally did show up Shizuo had been ready to punch him into tomorrow, but he found that he couldn't even raise his fist to Izaya. The face he made at Shizuo, his sorry smile, his cheeks dusted pink from the cold, and the run to the theater, and then there was the panicked way that he was hurriedly blurting out excuses for being late, and the simple "Sorry, I was late, Shizu-chan," that ended the list. He had resorted to scooping Izaya's head into his chest as a sort of hug and sighing. "Its alright, we'll go to the next one, but you're buying." He had said with a soft smile.

As the memory faded he was taken back into the reality of where he was, and that he was back waiting for Izaya again. He took out his phone again and looked at the time. 8:24. He felt another sigh escape him as he slid the phone back into his pocket. He looked around him, the street was generally empty, save a gang member or two lurking in the dark. His smile returned as he let nostalgia overtake him with another memory.

It was the day that Izaya Orihara, the man who had always caused Shizuo to lose control of his temper and destroy half the city, officially became one of the few people who could keep him under control. Some cocky, probably drunk, or high, yellow scarf had heard that Shizuo was part of the dollars. The tall blonde was minding his own business, once again waiting for a belated Izaya. It was within the first month or two that they had been dating and, miraculously, Shizuo hadn't had an outburst within that time, but of course that good streak couldn't have lasted forever.

He'll never understand why the guy thought it was a good idea to run at Shizuo shouting "DOWN WITH THE DOLLARS!" with a baseball bat, but he didn't really care to get it, he just knew it happened. Of course when the blow missed Shizuo's head, and hit the backrest on the bench, a vein popped, and within seconds said "bench" was above Shizuo's head, ready to be thrown at the idiot who challenged him. It was then that Izaya made his appearance. Shizuo felt a light tug on the back of his vest, snapped his head back, and glared at the cause of the tug. His glare softened almost instantly when he saw the deep crimson eyes staring back at him, giving him a serious warning glance. The blonde sighed, "I know, I know." He shot a final glare at the scarf clad man, cowering on the ground nearby, set the bench back down, and turned to walk away with Izaya, hand in hand, mumbling excuses to Izaya as they walked to a small nearby cafe.

He let out a reminiscing sigh as he sat up on the bench he was presently sitting in. That was definitely something to be thankful of from being with Izaya. His temper had gone down and he had become much easier to control. He let out a small laugh, or did things like that just come with love? He smiled. Or maybe, more specifically, it was the happiness that came with being in love, and being loved back.

He pulled out his phone again to check the time. 8:30. He flipped his phone shut, and as if on cue, he began to hear the distant sound of footsteps running towards him. Turning his head to the side he saw a rushing Izaya Orihara making his way to meet with Shizuo. He stood up and dropped his phone into his pocket, walking towards Izaya too meet him. The raven haired informant stopped in front of the blonde, catching his breath as the taller man tilted Izaya's head up to look at him.

"Honestly Izaya, sometimes I think its impossible for you to be on time."

Izaya smiled, at Shizuo and took his other hand in his own, cheeks dusted pink, and still breathing a but heavy.

"Sorry, Shizu-chan, it seems, I was late again."


End file.
